


Dark Corners, Sharp Angles (Year One) [Podfic]

by biodigitaljazz, theaxisofidiocy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A Lot Of Them Actually, Attempted Kismesistude, Classic Teenage Confusion Made Worse By Cultural/Species Differences, M/M, Not Totally Canon Underage Makeouts, Pale Cuddling, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Scratch on the meteor, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biodigitaljazz/pseuds/biodigitaljazz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxisofidiocy/pseuds/theaxisofidiocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas.</p><p>    Your life is unnecessarily complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Corners, Sharp Angles (Year One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847511) by [biodigitaljazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biodigitaljazz/pseuds/biodigitaljazz). 



> hey folks!  
> I'm theaxisofidiocy and im doing a podfic!!! whoop whoop!  
> and not just any podfic, but a podfic of Improvidence, the masterwork of the ever fabulous biodigitaljazz.  
> It is my dream to voice the complete series, especially now that it is very near completion on the writing end.  
> Sadly, i am a full time student and this is the first time I have attempted a project like this, so it will probably be slow going for a while...sawree ^_^''  
> so anywho without further ado here's chapter 1. Enjoy!

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/tkwp)

[Free MP3 download: **dcsa1.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/tkwp)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re not sure what to say or ask, because you still have that tower of questions looming just behind your teeth, but you sense that maybe he’s in an awkwardly delicate place right now so you opt against letting any of those questions loose.
> 
> You decide to go with only one. “Why did you bring me here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my fuck mental illness was pelting my face with bricks for a while there...  
> no more nonsense! onward we go with chapter two

[](http://tindeck.com/listen/nyeav)

[Free MP3 download: **dcsa2.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/nyeav)


End file.
